


i can love you more than this

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But last time..." Harry begins.<br/>"Your asshole of a father is no longer here. This is your mum Harry. She gave fucking birth to you. She will accept you. Listen to me. SHE LOVES YOU!" Louis huffs, gripping Harry by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. </p><p>~~OR~~<br/>A drabble about harry is taking louis to met his mum</p><p>Title from:- More Than This by 1D</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can love you more than this

Today is the day. Today is the day Harry is going to tell his mum about his relationship with Louis. To say he is nervous is an understatement. The last time he did this, his father kicked him out of the house and he wasn't allowed back until he 'fixed' himself. Now, his father is out of the picture. His mum kicked his sorry ass to the curb after Harry came back. He is going to do it with Louis' help.

Harry is shaking like a leaf in the middle of Autumn. Louis is clutching his hand and he gives him a warming smile.  
"I am a nervous fricking wreck." Harry stutters.  
"Don't be hun. She will accept you. She loves you." Louis replies, squeezing his hand.  
" _But last time..._ " Harry begins.  
"Your asshole of a father is no longer here. This is your mum Harry. She gave fucking birth to you. She will accept you. Listen to me. **SHE LOVES YOU!** " Louis huffs, gripping Harry by the shoulders and shaking him lightly.  
"Thanks for that. I needed that." Harry breathily laughs.  
"Anytime babe, now ring the damn doorbell." Louis smiles as he kiss Harry's forehead and hooks their pinky fingers. Harry presses the button, places a small kiss to Louis' cheek and unhooks their pinkies. They hear footsteps and then the door opens.  
"Hello Mum." Harry greets with a smile. Louis looks at her. He can see where Harry gets his beauty from.  
"Harry! Come in my darling! Who is your friend here?" She smiles. She has dimples too.  
"This is Louis. I met him during auditions and now we are in a band. Wait, that episode hasn't aired yet! Disregard that. This my friend Louis. Say hi, you idiot!" Harry replies, stepping in to the house and into the living room. Honestly, he has the memory of a gold fish  
"Hello Mrs Styles. You look beautiful. I see when Harry gets his beauty from." Louis happily chirps as he takes a seat in the room.  
"Call me Anne darl. You are full of compliments aren't you? It's nice to see Harry has a friend like you." Anne blushes, taking a seat in front of them.  
"Yeah he is good enough." Harry laughs as Louis shoves his side.  
"Wow, thanks Harry. Truly flattered." Louis scoffs.  
"Aren't you two adorable! So Louis, tell me about yourself." Anne prompts.  
"Well, I am from Doncaster. You can probably tell. I have 4 crazy younger sisters, a lovely mum and a nice step-dad. I am very flamboyant and loud." Louis smiles.  
"He is so loud. He has the loudest voice I have heard." Harry agrees.  
"You have a lovely accent. I am going to ask a personal question. Are you okay with that?" Anne questions.  
"Fire away." Louis encourages.  
"Are you gay?" She flat-out blurts.  
"Yes. Very much so. Does that make you uncomfortable?" Louis asks.  
"Oh no, God no. How can I be homophobic when my own son is gay? I accept you." Anne smiles. Louis dramatically sighs with relief cause Harry and his mum to laugh.  
"So we have something to tell you." Harry speaks up.  
"I'm all ears." Anne says.  
"Me and Louis are more than friends. We are boyfriends." Harry rushes out, lacing his fingers with Louis.  
"I knew it. You were too cute not to be a couple." Anne smiles. Harry looks at Louis and smiles. Louis is more that ecstatic and proud.  
"I told you so! I fucking told you so!" Louis happily screams at him.  
"Louis! Don't swear in front of my mum!" Harry firmly glares.  
"Oh, sorry Anne. I told you so babe." Louis apologises.  
"All good. How long have you been together?" Anne smiles.  
"1 week today. 2 weeks since we first met." Harry explains.  
"That's adorable. Do you want me to tell Gems or do you wanna do it yourself?" Anne questions.  
"I'll do it. We can drive up after this." Louis offers.  
"Oh no, she's here. **GEMMA!** " Anne hollers in the direction of the stairs.  
"I'm coming!" A feminine calls back. Harry squeezes Louis' hand as if to warn him.  
"You are gonna get the talk." Harry whispers in his ear. Louis raises an eyebrow before a tall woman in a shirt and shorts with blonde hair walks in.  
"Yes mum?" She groans as if she wants to go back to her room.  
"We have special guest Gems. Don't be rude." Anne prompts, point her hand in the couple's direction. Gemma turns to them and raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh, hey Hazza. Who is the little cutie next to you?" Gemma asks nonchalantly.  
"This little cutie is my boyfriend Louis." Harry remarks, wrapping a possessive arm around Louis' waist.  
"Boyfriend eh? Well, come here." Gemma smiles somewhat mischievously. Louis gets up and walks over to Gemma. He frowns when he realises he is shorter than her. Harry laughs lightly at Louis' small disapproving height difference.  
"Let's go have a talk in the kitchen _friend_." She grits at him, walking into the kitchen. Louis follows into the kitchen and backs up against the counter.  
"So, you're dating my brother huh?" Gemma asks.  
"Yes I am." Louis replies.  
"How old are you and where are you from?" She immediately questions.  
"I'm 18 and from Doncaster." Louis answers.  
"Eighteen huh? You do realise that you are 2 years older than Harry?" Gemma raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, he is my baby. I am born in December so we are only like 14 months apart." Louis explains.  
"I don't care for the age gap. I care for my brother's wellbeing." Gemma scoffs.  
"Okay." Louis nods.  
"I hope you understand that dating him is practically dating me. You hurt him, _you hurt me_. You know what happens when you hurt me? I hurt you **twice as hard**." Gemma warns. Louis swallows. Man, this girl knows how to be threatening.  
"You better treat him like a princess. Like he is the only man in the world. Like he is the only person you care about. You will give him 100% of your love whenever he needs it. Do you understand me?" Gemma asks.  
"Yes Gemma." Louis confirms  
"If he comes home crying because you broke his heart, you better call an ambulance or invest in some strong protection because **I will break your heart and arms**." Gemma states. Louis nods.  
"Welcome to the family Louis." Gemma smiles, embracing Louis tightly. Louis hugs back, grateful that the onslaught of warnings is over. Harry walks into the kitchen to see Gemma and Louis hugging.  
"Nice to see that you two are friends." Harry pipes up, causing them to break apart.  
"Yeah, he seems alright." Gemma admits.  
"Damn, your sister is scary." Louis remarks.  
"Aww, you scared him." Harry whines, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and Louis rests his head in Harry's chest.  
"I thought you said Harry was your baby." Gemma scoffs.  
"We are each other's baby. It is called sharing." Louis says.  
"You two are disgustingly cute." Gemma groans. Harry giggles and kisses Louis' forehead. Harry is slightly taller which annoys Louis slightly. He seemed to have a growth spurt since last week because Louis swears he was taller last week when they first kissed. He'll deal with it.  
"I must say Harry, you did pick a nice, cute one. He has a nice butt too." Gemma smirks. Harry's hand slides down Louis' back and squeezes Louis' bum. Louis makes a scandalised face.  
"Excuse you. Let my bum alone, you are just jealous."  
"In your dreams, pretty boy." Gemma laughs as she walks out.  
"I like her. She is very nice and pretty." Louis smiles.  
"Yeah, she's great. Am I pretty?" Harry pouts.  
"Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Even prettier than Zac Efron." Louis confirms.  
"Get in!" Harry triumphantly smiles. Louis giggles and presses his lips against Harry's. He loves Harry's lips. They are so pink and full. They don't tongue kiss. Just pressing them together and moving them in a gentle rhythm. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist whilst Harry mimics the action with his arms. They pull apart and and look at each other with fond eyes.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt the love fest but Mum wants to talk to you." Gemma pipes up, sticking her head in. Harry pulls back and laces their fingers together. They walk back out and sit on the couch. Louis comfortably places in Harry's lap.  
"I just wanna say I'm proud of you. I can see you are very happy together." Anne smiles.  
"Thank you Mum. I love you." Harry says back.  
"I love you too. I see you love each other very much. I know you have only been together for a week but it looks like you have been together for months." Anne admits.  
"Yeah, he's great. I love him." Louis agrees.  
"Louis, do you realize what you just said?" Harry gasps.  
"Yep and I mean every word of it. _I love you_." Louis repeats, turning around.  
"I-i love you too." Harry stutters back. Louis smiles broadly and presses his lips to Harry quickly.  
"I think I deserve a thank you for that. For bringing you too closer." Anne smugly pipes in.  
"Thanks." The couple says in unison. Then there is silence, comfortable silence until Louis breaks it.  
"So, now we are all happy and comfortable, I was wondering if you have any baby tapes or picture of Harry for me to look and laugh at?"  
"Oh yes dear. Follow me." Anne replies, getting up. Harry groans but Louis just laughs.  
"You can do the same when you meet my mum."  
"I'll keep you too that." Harry threatens as they follow Anne to the photo albums.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something along the lines of Gemma giving Louis the 'warning talk'. SUE ME
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)


End file.
